That'll teach you
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: "Why are you so angry?" Julian asked softly, placing a hand on Logan's arm. Logan tore it away from him sharply and Julian flinched. He realised his mistake just after it had happened and looked down at his lap. He had flinched. - Logan is upset and Julian is determined to find out why. Friendship Jogan fic. Slash could be interpreted. Based on CP Coulter's Dalton Universe.


Logan Wright stormed into the canteen of Dalton with clenched fists and an angry expression adorning his handsome face. Some recoiled as he stalked past them. Logan was known for his angry tendencies.

The Warblers watched the boy walk right on past them and sit by himself at an empty table, in the corner of the room. Every other boy in the room, who said they didn't gossip, started to whisper among themselves, throwing the boy looks as if by doing so, they could tell what was wrong with him this time.

Julian sighed and took a stab at his salad. The plastic fork in his hand broke. He ignored the sniggers around him. "Angry yourself there Julian?" Blaine commented, smiling at him.

Julian looked up sharply before he noticed the smile and relaxed a little, realising Blaine was not making fun of him, but merely asking. He shrugged, "I think I'm going to go see if Logan is ok."

As he made to get up, multiple hands pulled him back down. He yelped in surprise. The Brightman twins had appeared behind him and had pushed him back down. Derek to the side of him had pushed him back down. Blaine had physically _reached across the table_ and pulled him back down. Reed sat very still, looking very worried.

"Get off!" Julian complained, but the hands stayed firm, "Get off." He said more forcibly, and Blaine's hands were the only ones to, hesitantly, let go. One of Derek's did. Then the other. "Twins, get off of me."

The Tweedles, as they were so affectionately nicknamed, gave each other a worried look, "We don't want you to get hurt by Logan." Evan said quietly.

Ethan nodded and added, "Not again."

Everyone cringed. The image of Julian with a black eye flashed through all their minds, and Julian hesitated. He remembered the pain of that punch well. The blood from his nose and split lip. The screams of his film crew and agent piercing the air when they first saw his then purple and yellow coloured bruise, circling his left eye.

"That's my decision and risk to take." He whispered, standing. The hands on his jacket came off, and he stepped away from them, "I'll be fine."

"Please leave if you think he's in a mood to hit someone. Promise me." Derek said, eyes darting between the boy in the corner of the room, head in hands, and Julian.

The famous actor nodded and smiled reassuringly at his friends. Then he turned away from them, and slowly walked towards Logan. All eyes in the canteen were on him as he did this simple action. He slipped onto the bench, next to the tall blonde and whispered, "Hey Lo, you ok?"

"Leave me alone Julian." Came the gruff response.

"Logan…"

"I said leave me alone." Logan snapped, looking up with his eyes practically on fire. Julian recoiled, his eyes showing a little bit of fear before he managed to tame it and make it disappear from Logan's view.

Julian watched as Logan put his head back in his hands. One snap wouldn't make him leave. He needed to know what was wrong if he was going to help. "No." He whispered defiantly, "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"God damn it Julian!" Logan's head shot right back up, and Julian jumped, "I don't want to talk to you. I want to be left alone. I don't want you to keep on pestering me!"

Julian gripped the side of the bench, managing to whisper, "Have you taken your meds?"

Logan's response was a harsh bark of laughter.

"Have you taken your meds?" Julian repeated, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice, "Please, Lo, have you taken them?"

Sighing, Logan nodded, "Yes, I took them." He told Julian, his voice still angry and hostile.

"Then why are you so angry?" Julian asked softly, placing a hand on Logan's arm. Logan tore it away from him sharply and Julian flinched. He realised his mistake just after it had happened and looked down at his lap. He had flinched. He could practically feel the eyes of his friends and the other students on them.

"I'm not going to hit you Jules." Logan said quietly, and it was the quietness in his voice that made Julian master the courage to look up again. Logan was looking back at him. Then he looked at the table and slumped forward, "I just don't want to talk to you."

"I'll try not to take that offensively." Julian joked, but no smile came to pass on Logan's lips, "You know I won't leave until you feel better and less angry. You might as well tell me." He said, edging a little closer.

Logan groaned, frustrated, "Fine. I just talked to my father, alright? He called me and we had an argument over the goddam phone. Happy now?"

Julian's eyes and heart softened somewhat. He knew what an argument with Mr Wright could do to Logan. This wasn't nearly as bad as some other times the exact same thing had happened. "Oh Lo…" Julian whispered. He took a chance and edged so his leg was mere centimetres from Logan's. He hesitated, then leant his head onto Logan's arm and wrapped both arms around the boy.

Julian could feel Logan tense up and wondered if this had been a bad idea. He was about to pull away when he heard a sigh, and the arm his head rested on moved to wrap around him and another head was suddenly resting on his. Their legs pressed together. It made him smile, in relief mostly.

The actor settled into his friend's side, and they held each other, "Sorry for snapping at you Jules." Logan muttered, and it made Julian smile. Sometimes, all that Logan was a little comfort and contact.

"That's okay Lo, I don't mind. You were angry. It sounds like you had a Wright to be. Get it, Wright to be."

Logan rolled his eyes at the use of the pathetic pun, "Ha-ha, very funny Jules." He sighed, "It's just… Every time I speak to my father he gets angry because I'm not doing something or rather perfectly and then I get angry as I always do, and he accuses me of not taking my meds, threatened to take me out of Dalton and –"

"HE DID WHAT?" Julian asked, a bit too loudly because now everyone (I would have said stared but they were already doing that) raised their eyebrows at the pair.

Logan nodded, anger settling back into his face, "I know right? He doesn't seem to get that this place has done me the world of good." He rested his head back on Julian's mop of hair, "I'm sorry for burdening this all on you Jules."

"Better than keeping it all to yourself." Julian quipped, smiling, "I'm glad you told me. I like being there for you."

Logan snorted, "You shouldn't be. You got hurt last time… You… I…" Clearly, Julian and the other Warblers weren't the only ones who remember the black eye incident.

"That doesn't matter, I forgave you." Julian protested, "That was just –"

"Wrong." Logan interrupted, "And horrid and painful for you _and _me. And it was out of line. And it was… it was…"

"Forgiven." Julian smiled, he leant back and took Logan's hand, "It was forgiven." He pulled them both to his feet and started to walk out of the hall, dragging the once angry blonde with him.

"Where are we going?" Logan questioned, and Julian grinned.

"We're going to go have a movie marathon. We're going to eat Belgian chocolate and marshmallows. We are going to build a fort out of pillows and pretend we're young enough to not know what the word angry or hurt is. Sound good?"

Logan grinned the widest grin, "It sounds perfect."

Later in the day, Logan's phone rang and the word 'Father' flashed up on the screen, along with a picture of the senator. The phone was not answered and went to voice mail. The phone was not answered and was sent to voice mail because Logan Wright, son of the senator, was asleep in a pillow and duvet fort, with marshmallows strewn everywhere and Sleeping Beauty playing on the TV. Oh, and Julian Larson was asleep in his lap. The actor sat on his lap, curled up on his chest, head over heartbeat.

And when the phone rang again, the same name and picture popping up on the screen, one hour later, it woke Julian up. He saw that name and picture and narrowed his eyes. Julian picked up the phone, pressed the decline button, turned it off and threw it halfway across the room.

"Teach you to make my best friend upset."


End file.
